Glazed Grove
- |characters = Freddie |champion = Raging Royalty |new = N/A |released = August 7, 2014 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Taffy Tropics |next = Fizzy Falls }} Glazed Grove is the forty-fourth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Eight. This episode was released on August 7, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Raging Royalty. Story Before episode: Tiffi is dressed up as a princess and meets a red candy frog named Freddie. After episode: Tiffi gave and fed him red jelly beans to make the frog strong and chubby. New things *No new features are added. Levels *Easiest level: Level 636 *Hardest level: Level 647 Glazed Grove contains levels 636-650. This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels that has been running since Cherry Chateau, a low amount of candy order levels and having no cake bombs. This episode also continues the trend of having no timed levels and having moves levels. Even though it has some easy levels, it is considered harder than the previous episode, Taffy Tropics. It has five hard levels, 639, 642, 646, 650 and the notorious 647 which is a very hard candy order level. There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredient levels , and 1 moves level . Gallery Frogbefore.png|Meet the frog (notice the translation error on the "next" button) Frogmiddle.png|I will give the frog a new look. Frogafter.png|Sweet! I have become chubbier and muscular! Level636 Reality.png|Level 636 - |link=Level 636 Level637 Reality.png|Level 637 - |link=Level 637 Level639.jpg|Level 638 - |link=Level 638 Level639 Reality.png|Level 639 - |link=Level 639 Level640 Reality.png|Level 640 - |link=Level 640 Level641 Reality.png|Level 641 - |link=Level 641 Level642 Reality.png|Level 642 - |link=Level 642 Level643 Reality.png|Level 643 - |link=Level 643 Level644 Reality.png|Level 644 - |link=Level 644 Level645 Reality.png|Level 645 - |link=Level 645 Level646 Reality.png|Level 646 - |link=Level 646 Level647 Reality.png|Level 647 - |link=Level 647 Level648 Reality.png|Level 648 - |link=Level 648 Level649 Reality.png|Level 649 - |link=Level 649 Level650 Reality.png|Level 650 - |link=Level 650 Glazed Grove Map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The story seems to be based on Princess And The Frog. *This is the first episode since Cherry Chateau to have more than 3 candy order levels. *When the episode was first released, there was also a translation error. There was no text in the story, and the "Next" Button was not translated (Nästa means Next in Swedish). In addition, the episode name was also not translated to other languages. *Cake Bombs makes a return in this episode after last appearing in Gummy Gardens (level 584). *Candy Orders which require special candy combinations make a return in this episode after last appearing in Sticky Savannah (level 543). *This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels and a low amount of candy order levels. *This episode also continues the trend of having no timed levels and having moves levels. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to have moves level types but no timed levels. *All three ingredient levels in this episode (levels 637, 644, and 645) incorporate stuck zones in their designs. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. *This episode breaks the trend of having a problem in the storyline. This is the second episode (after Candy Town) not to have any actual problem. *This episode's path is very similar to that of Meringue Moor. *The fact that the episode mascot is a frog is slightly misleading, as only the first 2 levels have one. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Eight Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Medium episodes